


某日清晨

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [5]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Gruwald
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 人物属于小作坊，蠢和ooc属于作者*似乎是给谁的粮，然而金鱼脑的我已经忘记了，翻文档的时候看见就po出来了
Series: Daily life of Astral World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	某日清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于小作坊，蠢和ooc属于作者
> 
> *似乎是给谁的粮，然而金鱼脑的我已经忘记了，翻文档的时候看见就po出来了

睁眼的时候有些不妙的感觉，房间里的一切都让古鲁瓦尔多觉得不协调。起身的时候他发现了原因：

自己的身体回到了小时候的样子。

扯开不合身的睡衣，跳下床，赤脚踩着冰凉的地板走到落地镜前，古鲁瓦尔多仔细观察着镜子里的影像，嫌弃地发现自己身高似乎堪堪到血腥之尾的长度，也看不出锻炼和战斗留下的痕迹。

威廉进门的时候看见的就是凌乱的床铺和被丢在上面的睡衣，虽然惊讶于殿下的早起，但偶尔也见过这样的景象。但接下来的发展就让他觉得自己大概还在睡梦当中，差点没反手给自己一剑。

小小的孩子不着寸缕地站在巨大的镜子前面，厚重窗帘所遮挡的昏暗房间里，那苍白的肌肤似乎随时都会被周遭的暗影吞没。孩子转过身来时，威廉看到了露出厌烦神情的红色眼睛，听到一贯没有太多起伏的召唤，虽然，声音由从前的低沉变得清脆而高昂：

“库鲁托少佐。”

“是，殿下。”

“今天不去狩猎了。”

“是，是的。可殿下——”

“还有什么事吗？”

“……请您回到床上，属下马上给您带合适的衣服过来。”

说完这句话，威廉行了个礼就离开了房间。古鲁瓦尔多看了看缩水了许多了自己，又看了看已经关上的房门，慢慢走回了床边，爬了上去。

等威廉带着他好不容易凭短短数分钟内的印象凑出的合适幼小王子身材的衣物回到房间时，看见了熟悉的情景——某种程度上。巨大的被褥里，埋着古鲁瓦尔多，侧躺着的王子一半面孔压在柔软的枕头上，另一侧零散着银发。但是现在的古鲁瓦尔多太小了，简直像是要被淹没在里面，他的沉睡也仿如某种寂静的永眠。

轻微的不快掠过潜意识，威廉摇摇头挥开，却无法制止自己查看王子的行为。他走到床边，俯下身，闭眼倾听那细微的起伏，在确认了声音之后才放松了下来。

他轻轻放下衣物，退出房间，守在了门口。

门锁咔哒一声过后，红色的眼睛睁开，看向了门的方向：

“库鲁托少佐……”

这个名字在他舌尖环绕，因此并没有被站在门外的另一人听到。

END


End file.
